Rule Number 1: Never go to bed angry
by Pineapple30
Summary: First Fanfiction. A SHAMY one shot based on the events in 12x11, The Paintball Scattering. I do not own aspect of The Big Bang Theory.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it! This is set after the paintball game but before the interview in the ending scene in 12x11 _The Paintball Scattering._ The episode was good, don't get me wrong but I feel like that there was a lot of conflict/tension between the couples, and since we didn't really see Shamy making up - this is my own version. So here you go! Don't forget to review, I'm open to all types of criticism.**

* * *

After dropping Anu off at home, Sheldon and Amy made their way to Apartment 4B. The car ride to the Los Robles building was silent - but not the companiable silence that they possess that Sheldon always brags about. Nope, this was a painful silence. Neither of them liked it when they fought, it was a lot of effort and their angry outbursts often resulted in ending up hurting each other's feelings in some way. They didn't want to do that, they loved each other.

The drive consisted of silence yet occasionally they would look up at each other, wanting to say something or at least wanting the other to say something. No one did any talking, but they both had the same longing look in their eyes.

Once they reached the building, they walked up the stairs side by side, Amy a little ahead of Sheldon. Throughout the whole car ride Sheldon was contemplating what to do, analyzing what was said in their previous conversations about all the articles and interviews Amy has gone to talk about their project. THEIR project. It has such a nice ring to it, Sheldon thought.

He finds his eyes involuntarily glancing down at Amy's posterior. _Damn_ , he thought. Although he loves Amy's regular attire of cardigans and skirts, he had to admit Amy looked great, no stunning and actually quite sexy in her paintball uniform. _That's my wife_. Sighing, he realises that this isn't a battle worth fighting, he needs to apologise.

Meanwhile, while trekking up the stairs, Amy was also thinking about their fight. She didn't know what to do. She loves how much positive recognition their project is getting but is annoyed that Sheldon can't come to the interviews. He was such an integral part of the super asymmetry project. He was the physicist and she was the neurobiologist after all, all she did was offer a different way of thinking about it all and contributed to some of the math from time to time. Truthfully, she understands why President Seibert didn't want Sheldon at the interviews; it's true that his social skills aren't perfect - but that's what made her fall in love with him in the first place. She's so proud of what they have achieved as a married couple. Today could have been such a good day, paintball with the whole gang! How fun! Yet it was just overshadowed by this tension between them. Plus, Sheldon looks _very_ handsome in that paintball gear and with his hair ruffled from the goggles. She really hopes they can move past this.

They reach the apartment and Amy gets the key and opens the door. Neither of them have said anything – both still deep in thought. Amy goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and stands by the kitchen island while Sheldon goes and sits down on the couch. A few minutes pass but it feels like eternity for the both of them. Both knowing that they need to talk and sort this out but neither of them knowing how to start, each silently hoping that the other has enough courage to bring it up. Sheldon decides that maybe they should just deal with it in the morning. He's exhausted and feels that Amy is too.

"Amy." Sheldon states.

"Yes Sheldon", Amy replies almost instantly looking up from the bottle lid she has been playing around with since getting the bottle.

"I'm quite tired, I'm going to go to bed. Good night". He says, a little cautiously.

"Oh okay", she replies, a little disappointed, "I was going to stay up and watch that new nature documentary based on monkeys and apes. But I'm not really in the mood, I may as well go to bed too". Amy says, following her significant other into the bedroom

They both start getting ready for bed, the two of them have gotten a routine now that has been perfected over the time that they have been living together - each both almost in sync, never interrupting or getting in the way of the other.

She proceeds to take her shoes off when in that moment, his very own words from a few weeks ago when they were working on their project echoed in her mind:

 _"We can't go to sleep angry with each other. It's rule number one"_

 _Damn it,_ she thinks to herself and speaks up, startling Sheldon.

"Seriously Sheldon, you don't have anything to say?" says Amy as she stands next to her side of the bed with Sheldon situated on the opposite side near the closet. Them both being silent is a rarity and they know it.

"I always have something to say and you should know that, WIFE", Sheldon says emphasising the last word and rising his eyebrows at her while looking at her expectantly.

Amy replies, a little annoyed at his blunt response, "Well HUSBAND" (emphasising the word husband in the same manner as Sheldon), "Do you have anything to say about our 'spat' today". She says as she walks around and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Buttoning his pyjama top, Sheldon is silent for the next few seconds. Amy can see by looking at his facial expression that he's thinking carefully about his response. _This could potentially result in them arguing or turn out to be a 'kiss and make up' situation._

"Sheldon – "she starts to speak until getting interrupted by Sheldon.

Walking towards Amy the edge of the bed he says, "You do know that I'm proud of you right, for handling all these interviews amazingly. At first I was mad because it seemed as if you were taking the credit for all OUR hard work but then I read that article. And do you know what I did then? I read it again! Because the way you composed yourself and your intelligent, well worded answers was inspiring. And worst of all you talked about me throughout it all! It just reminded me that yes, I'm getting better at my social skills but I can't help but feel a little jealous of how well this is going for you!"

Amy's face softens at his outburst and sympathetically smiled at him.

"Sheldon, I was mad because I thought that you were over reacting and for you were blaming me for the article headline. But I guess, you have every right to be feeling jealous"

Sheldon sighed and then continued with his long monologue.

"BUT THAT'S THE THING I DON'T WANT TO! I may have the right but you're my wife, I only want to be feeling proud and excitement for what's to come next for you!"

He sits beside Amy, "I guess, I don't know, the role of a husband is to be the main man and you know provide for his wife and family and help out. I don't know what I would do without you and I know it sounds dumb, like something Howard would say, but seeing you flourishing and doing so well - is just a stark reminder that you would be perfectly fine without me"

He stares down at his hands, hanging his head in shame because of his outburst.

"You're right." Amy confidently replies, "I would be perfectly fine without you"

Sheldon looks up abruptly and meets eyes with her, with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, what!"

Amy lets out a little laugh, "I'm sorry but your reaction – priceless." She then proceeds to lightly shoving him and says, "Of course I wouldn't be fine without you, you made my life BETTER and being married to you is what enables me to flourish. Walking out that door and knowing you will be here when I come home is what motivates me in the first place to do my best and make you proud, to give you something to be proud about for having me as a wife." Amy lets out a little smile when saying the last sentence.

During that declaration of admiration, Sheldon never broke eye contact, amazed at the way her emerald green eyes sparkled while saying all of this. _What did I do to deserve you?_ He thinks to himself.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy's voice brings him out of his trance and he smiles

"You have made my life all the better too. I love you"

"I love you too." Suddenly her eyes lit up and Sheldon knows that this look on her face means that she has got an idea.

"You know what, Screw what President Seibert says, come with me to the next interview tomorrow. It's our project and you have every right to be there as much as me!"

Sheldon gives Amy a smile filled with appreciation. Before Amy can continue, Sheldon nudges closer to and puts his arm around Amy's hip as he leans in to kiss the love of his life. The kiss was soft and gentle, which is what Sheldon's original motive was. He was about to pull away but before he could, Amy deepened the kiss which Sheldon openly accepted and in response kissed her with the same force as she. _Vixen,_ he thinks to himself.

They had both gravitated closer to each other, arms around each other and without letting go of her lips, Sheldon slowly lead them to lie down on the bed, his body on top of Amy. After what felt like hours, Sheldon stops to catch his breath and places his forehead to Amy's as they both breathe heavily. They stare into the other's eyes with a look of pure love and gratitude.

"Thank you for being the neurobiologist that revolutionised this physicist, Dr Fowler"

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Leave a review telling me what you think of my story as well as what you thought about the Season 12 Episode 11, The Paintball Scattering :)**


End file.
